1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for aggregating information. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for aggregating information related to one or more notable individuals.
2. Related Art
People regularly make decisions that affect their lives. For example, prospective students may select an educational institution (such as a school, a college or a university) that they want to attend or a company where they would like to work. Using a school as an example, typically student decisions are based on characteristics or attributes of the school, such as: its overall ranking, tuition and/or the available fields of study.
As is the case with other types of decisions, the decisions of prospective students can be influenced by marketing campaigns. For example, a school may attempt to attract prospective students by highlighting successful alumni who have achieved one or more career milestones (and who are sometimes referred to as ‘notable individuals’).
However, it can be difficult for the school to implement such a marketing campaign if the successful alumni are not known in advance. In the absence of this information, marketing campaigns implemented by schools may be less effective, which can be frustrating for school administrators, and can significantly increase the expense for the school in attracting prospective students.